1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure having an oxide semiconductor layer and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern society, the micro-processor systems comprising integrated circuits (IC) are ubiquitous devices, being utilized in diverse fields such as automatic control electronics, mobile communication devices and personal computers. With the development of technology and the increase of original applications for electronical products, the IC devices are becoming smaller, more delicate and more diversified.
In a wide variety of materials, indium oxide (In2O3), tin oxide (SnO2) and zinc oxide (ZnO) are generally known transparent conductive oxide. Indium tin oxide is (ITO), when being formed of a thin film, can be used as a transparent electrode in a flat panel display or a touch sensor of a capacitance type touch panel. Tin oxide and zinc oxide can be used in a transparent solar cell electrode. However, these materials are essentially semiconductor material, and it is desired for the researchers to develop a semiconductor device by using their semiconductor material property, such as an oxide semiconductor transistor.
However, due to oxidation of the semiconductor material itself, when using of this oxide semiconductor material, it is easy to damage the oxide semiconductor layer during the production process, thus affecting the performance of the product. Therefore, for a semiconductor device having an oxide semiconductor material, there is still a need for a better design or a manufacturing method, thereto gain better quality,